STE: Language of Flowers
by ZenosParadox
Summary: RS, Tu. Hoshi and Malcolm learn to communcate through flowers with some help fromTank? Sequel to Movie Night Showdown.
1. Planting the Seed

Title: The Language of Flowers  
  
Author: ZenosParadox  
  
Category: Humor/Romance  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: RS romance, Tu. While at odds with each other, Sato and Reed discover how to communicate through flowers. Sequel to Movie Night.   
  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to Paramount, except for Tank and the Wallflower, but they're free for the taking. This fiction was written solely for personal enjoyment.  
  
THE LANGUAGE OF FLOWERS  
  
CHAPTER 1: PLANTING THE SEED  
  
"You better run, you better hide! She's on the warpath!" Tucker said.  
  
He grabbed Reed by the shoulder and turning him in the opposite direction from which he had been heading. Tucker was trying to lead Reed along almost in a trot before Reed dug in his heels and caused both men to stop.  
  
"What are you talking about? Who's on a warpath and why in the world would the Armory Officer aboard ship hide from any crew member?" asked Reed, wondering if Tucker had gotten into the Captain's bourbon again.  
  
"Hoshi! She's gunning for ya, Malcolm, and I think she wants blood or some other body part," said Tucker, grabbing Reed again to lead him away from the mess hall.  
  
"Wait. WAIT!"   
  
Reed looked into Tucker's eyes wondering whether Doctor Phlox had convinced the engineer to be a guinea pig for a new drug that was having side effects. Reed was generally the paranoid one, not Tucker.   
  
"Why would Hoshi be mad at me? I haven't seen her all day since I've been in the armory and I certainly don't remember offending her last night at dinner or when I walked her to her quarters."  
  
"Your security check of the ship, remember? Some people had to be displaced temporarily from their quarters because we have to reinforce the hull in those areas. You decided to include one area that was marginal. You could have ignored it, but no, you just had to be your usual anal-retentive self and have them all on your list."  
  
"Commander, what does my attention to detail have to do with Hoshi being upset with me? Or is this some comedy you're trying to generate at my expense," asked Reed suspiciously.  
  
"Well, you forgot one thing in your attention to detail. Hoshi's quarters ARE that entire marginal area!" Tucker declared triumphantly.  
  
"I did not forget. I had eliminated her quarters because I saw no sense in overextending our resources," began Reed with confidence.   
  
He saw Tucker shaking his head no. Then the Lieutenant remembered he had gotten distracted just before he sent the final list to the Captain. A false alarm had taken his attention away from the mundane nature of making a list.  
  
"Bloody hell! I must not have saved the revised list. I must have sent the original list to the Captain," said Reed. "But how did Hoshi find out?"  
  
"Well, I, uh, you know how sometimes ya get to talking and blurt out something you wish you hadn't?" Tucker began, not liking the expression that soon formed on Reed's face.  
  
"No, but I assume you do?"  
  
"Hoshi and I were eating lunch together and she mentioned the hull reinforcement project. I told her not to worry, that her quarters were marginal and that I was confident you'd avoid putting her on the list. Next thing I know she's roaring in my face about how no, you had in fact included her quarters. Then she said a couple of phrases that I never imagined were in her vocabulary, let me tell ya."  
  
"I can't negate the order now. The work would have begun on her quarters first. How could I have been so--"  
  
Just then, they heard it. Sato's voice, generally a pleasant stimulus, reverberated in the corridor.  
  
"There you are, Lieutenant Reed," said Sato as she walked forcefully towards them with a determined look on her face.   
  
"Ensign Sato, perhaps we should get out of the corridor," said Reed, opening the nearest door to find the library thankfully vacant. The three officers entered with Sato facing Reed directly as Tucker watched from the side.   
  
Tucker was actually enjoying the way Sato was standing toe to toe with Reed. When her tirade began, it was even more amusing to see the Armory Officer backing away with each step the Communications Officer took forward. If only he had brought his camera!  
  
"Hoshi, you know it's for your own good--" Reed began thinking he could take the high road in this discussion and knowing that he deserved to have her displeasure vented at him.  
  
"Marginal! It was marginal, not unsafe. You could have cut me some slack without offending your sensibilities for security, but no! So, thank you, Lieutenant Reed, for making me pack everything up. All I got to keep out was a change of uniform and some toiletries. They even made me pack up Trudy and Rudy, you overzealous, bunny slipper hating lout!"  
  
"Look, Hoshi, I admit it was an error on my part. I had intended to eliminate your quarters from the list but--"  
  
"What! You mean all this inconvenience to me is a mistake in the first place! Malcolm Reed, you get me off that list right now! I want my bunny slippers back!"  
  
"I'm sorry, they would have started repairs this afternoon and the area around your quarters would have been first on the list. There's no quick fix to the problem," said Reed. Tucker nodded in the affirmative. He had checked the progress on the work before dinner.   
  
"And I don't hate your bunny slippers, Hoshi, but they are safer in cargo in case there's a breach while the team is working. You wouldn't want them shot out of the ship, mangled as the passed through a breach--," added Reed, stopping suddenly when he noticed how wide Sato's eyes had gotten.   
  
"Malcolm, I could just-Oh!" said Sato in frustration. Her arms crossed her chest in a very familiar pose.  
  
"You know, Malcolm, we could reassign Hoshi and Ensign Wall to your quarters while repairs are being made to theirs. I checked after lunch and right now they're on cots in the crewman's quarters. But with everyone else, it's a bit overcrowded. You could bunk down with me while they finish reinforcing the hull," offered Trip.   
  
"What? But that's--"  
  
"Perfect! Just perfect. I'll go get my duffel bag. Better hurry and get the things you'll need out of your quarters, Malcolm. I want to get to sleep early tonight," said Hoshi with a wicked smile and a nod of her head to Trip.   
  
"Very well. Show up at 2100, but not a minute before. I need time to secure things in my cabin," said Malcolm calmly.  
  
Hoshi practically danced out the door, but stuck her head back in to say, "I'm still upset with you, Malcolm."  
  
Malcolm looked at Trip with murder in his eyes. "Commander, the next time you're tempted to offer my quarters as a peace offering, please consult with me first."  
  
"Come on, Malcolm. I bet you have security codes on every piece of furniture in your quarters. Besides, now at least Hoshi's not wanting to eject you out of an airlock. And think of the fun we'll have, playing cards, eating pecan pie, reading comic books..."  
  
It was at that point Reed decided he would suit up in his EV suit to accelerate the process of reinforcing the hull with the team working on the exterior of the ship. So Hoshi had actually accomplished ejecting him out of the nearest airlock in her own manner. He just hadn't expected Trip to be her accomplice. Double shift just became a very attractive idea.  
  
-------  
  
Sato met her temporary roommate, Ensign Flora Wall, outside of Reed's quarters. She smiled lightly at the woman who merely snorted through her nose.  
  
Ensign Wall was a rather mousy looking young woman with nondescript, shoulder length brown hair that persistently covered her face. It was difficult to distinguish the color of her eyes because she always looked down. Wall was of medium height, but her uniform looked as if it were at least one size too large.  
  
The Ensign had received the nickname of Wallflower as a play on her name, but it was actually quite descriptive of her appearance and personality. She was assigned to Engineering where she specialized in the water system on board, but she found she spent most of her time acting as a plumber.   
  
"Hello, I'm Hoshi Sato." The communications officer extended her hand as she again tried to greet her temporary roommate.   
  
"Flora Wall," responded the Wallflower as she shook Sato's hand rather limply while looking at the floor. Sato, ever sensitive to people's voices, found the nasally, high pitched tone emitted from Ensign Wall just a bit noxious. The snort at the end of the brief introduction did little to enhance the meeting.  
  
At that moment Reed opened his door. "Please come in," he said.   
  
Sato walked in, giving Reed a cold shoulder, while Flora Wall shuffled in behind her. Sato looked around expectantly, noticing that Reed had removed most of the personal touches to his quarters.  
  
Well good, she thought, let him see what it feels like to get kicked out of your home. Then Hoshi saw them! Her bunny slippers! They sat on Malcolm's desk jubilant in their welcome to his quarters. A handwritten note was propped in front of them that read: I'm Sorry.   
  
"I have removed any items I should need for the next few days--"  
  
"I thought it was going to take a week to complete the work?" chimed Hoshi as she lovingly stroked her Bunny Slippers.  
  
"I've added someone to the exterior crew who'll work double shifts. That should ensure you'll have access to your quarters in less time. I've secured the closet and all drawers in my quarters. I don't intend to insult you by mistrust, but there are items here that could prove hazardous to you if you were to stumble upon them. I'll leave you ladies to settle in."  
  
At this point the Wallflower turned to go deposit her toothbrush into the bathroom. As Malcolm took his duffel bag and headed for the door, Hoshi stopped him. He turned around only to have Hoshi kiss him softly on his lips. "Malcolm, thank you."  
  
Reed nodded and left the two new roommates to get acquainted. Neither Reed nor Sato realized that the Wallflower had seen their little exchange.   
  
Reed breathed a sigh of relief as he headed toward Tucker's quarters. Being in Sato's good graces had become very important to him.  
  
--------   
  
Back in Reed's quarters, Flora Wall looked at Sato in surprise as she fully stepped out of the bathroom. She wondered why Sato hadn't just moved in with Reed for a few days without kicking him out of his quarters. Appearances must mean everything to the woman.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm used to being the third wheel, but you could have told me what to expect." Flora's frown was punctuated by her usual snort at the end of her statements.   
  
Sato could make no sense of the hostile attitude that was emanating from the Wallflower. In an attempt to be congenial, Sato said, "There's a cot and a bed. Do you want to flip for the bed or just trade out each night?"   
  
"That's alright. You take the bed. You'd be more used to it," said Flora with a snort at the end.   
  
"Uh, thanks," responded Sato, still puzzled by her roommate's attitude.   
  
Sato is probably very familiar with Reed's bed, Flora thought. Flora didn't look forward to spending an hour or two walking the corridors while the two lovers enjoyed each other. Now, what lame excuse would they give Flora? Ah, target practice or something like that, she bet. The Wallflower was soon snoring.  
  
-------  
  
"So, did the ladies get settled in?" asked Trip as Malcolm sat on the cot in Trip's quarters as he tested the comfort of the mattress.  
  
"I suppose. I think at least that Hoshi's not as upset with me as she was before," replied Malcolm, reaching out to catch a PADD that Trip was throwing at him. Comics.  
  
"Why do you say that? Did you kiss and make up?" asked Trip. He noticed Malcolm's flush.   
  
Trip smirked as he followed with, "Now, how about some pecan pie?"  
  
****  
  
Chapter 2 & 3 coming up.  
  
Author notes:  
  
The meanings of the flowers can vary, but I went with the ones that were on my list. A sequel to Movie Night written to redeem Tank. 10 pages. Written May, 2002 and posted at LD.  
  
No reviews are necessary. Thanks for taking the time to read. 


	2. Fertilize Well

CHAPTER 2: FERTILIZE WELL  
  
The next day Tucker sat with the displaced Sato at lunchtime. "Were you comfortable in Malcolm's quarters last night?"  
  
Sato gave him a look that made him say, "Ouch. What's wrong? Something explode?"  
  
"That's what it sounded like. I swear, Trip, I don't know how it's possible for such a small nose to generate such a loud noise! Flora Wall fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow and the snoring began soon after. I'm going to be so sleep deprived! I can't even blame Malcolm for this one. How did it go with you two?"  
  
"Well, other than the fact Malcolm spent all night talking about you-"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Malcolm talks in his sleep, Hoshi, and he kept saying your name. I think he still feels bad about the effect his mistake had on you. Or it could be that the guy's in love with you. It's probably both. He's working double shifts for the next few days just to make sure you get your quarters back sooner."  
  
Sato looked stunned. "What did you just say?"  
  
"Malcolm's out there right now working on the reinforcement to the hull. Left early this morning and won't be off until midnight." Tucker waved a hand in front of Sato's face.  
  
"What did you say before that, about Malcolm talking in his sleep?" asked Hoshi as she tried to control her emotions. She couldn't have heard Trip correctly. She was just sleep-deprived.  
  
"The part where I said Malcolm is in love with you?" queried Trip innocently.  
  
"Yes, that's the part. How can you say that? Malcolm's never, he treats me like, well, he's never said, and just because he sometimes looks at me like...No. He isn't. He can't be. Oh, my God, what am I going to do?"  
  
"Hoshi, I suggest you decide how you feel about him. If you're gonna let him down, be real easy on him. Malcolm doesn't need another bad experience with a woman. But I get the feeling you're not completely opposed to his interest."  
  
"Malcolm won't get involved with someone aboard ship, let alone a subordinate."  
  
"Starfleet's policies about fraternization among men and women on starships are being revamped right now. You know this. He knows this. It's making him edgy. I don't know how many times I've caught him being distracted lately and you know that's not like him. This latest incident might just be the catalyst to bring things to a head."  
  
-------  
  
Sato walked into hydroponics. She saw Ensign Thomas "the Tank" Elgin talking to a set of plants as he was tending them. Tank Elgin had the face and body of a Greek Adonis, but the brain of Winnie the Pooh.  
  
Sato approached him cautiously, just clearing her throat to make her presence known.   
  
Tank looked up and immediately scanned the hydroponics bay, thinking that the short guy with the English accent would show up with a phase pistol at any time. What was he called again? Tank's brain proudly drew forth the information: Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, Armory Officer.  
  
Sato looked behind her and around as well, thinking she had missed something she was supposed to notice. "Hello, Tank. Um, are you looking for something?"  
  
"Lieutenant Reed. He's not with you?" asked Tank suspiciously.  
  
"No, he's outside working on some hull reinforcement." Sato noticed that Tank breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Can I do something for you, Hohsi?" asked Tank. Ever since the incident with Phlox's bat during Movie Night, Tank had been very solicitous of Sato but had never asked for a date again.   
  
What Sato didn't know was that after the eventful Movie Night, Reed had paid a visit to hydroponics to have a quiet discussion with Tank regarding appropriate behavior toward women.  
  
The first thing Tank had eliminated was calling women "Babe" after the first introduction and assuming a woman was "his girl" if she did grant him a first date.   
  
Furthermore, Tank now understood the difference between making sure his date was not bothered by unwanted attention versus provoking someone who may just be friends. That lesson had taken most of Reed's time, but Tank's brain had finally been receptive, especially when Reed had demonstrated the negative outcome of provoking someone needlessly. Several times.  
  
"I need to say I'm sorry to someone and I wanted to do it through flowers. I know that may sound ridiculous, but I've heard there's a language of flowers--" began Sato.  
  
"Granny used to say that each flower had a meaning. A purple hyacinth is the one you want for saying you're sorry," supplied Tank to Sato's surprise.   
  
The one thing that never challenged Tank's brain was information dealing with plants. Tank had spent his youth helping his Granny with her flower and garden shop. She had been a fragile old woman, so Tank had done most of the physical labor. Granny Elgin would talk non-stop about the care of plants and the language of flowers. The information had been repeated to him so many times over the years that it was firmly consolidated in Tank's memory.   
  
"I keep them over here. How many do you want?" asked Tank, going to a different section of hydroponics. Sato followed.  
  
"Just one will be fine. These are beautiful, Tank. I'm glad decorative plants are allowed on the ship," said Sato.  
  
"Since I can get the other plants to grow so well at the other stations, I get to use the space I've saved for whatever I want. Granny said people would always need beautiful flowers, so I grow them. Flora Wall redesigned the watering system so that it's easier to keep them going. She's really nice."  
  
Sato looked at Tank in surprise. The Wallflower was nice? Perhaps her first impression of the woman had been faulty. "Flora's my temporary roommate. We were moved out of our quarters so that some reinforcement could be added to the hull. We're sharing a room now."  
  
"Yeah? I haven't seen her yet today. She comes in the afternoon to make sure all systems are working fine. And she'll stay and talk to me sometimes."  
  
"So, the purple hyacinth will let him know I'm sorry."  
  
"Uh huh. You know, it's funny, but you're the first woman down here looking for flowers to give to a guy. Generally it's the men who come down. I guess they think giving flowers to a woman will make her like them," said Tank with a shrug.  
  
"Tank, do you mean to tell me that with all you know about flowers, you don't give flowers to a woman you're trying to impress?" asked Sato.  
  
Tank looked like he was either thinking or constipated. His brain considered the words Sato had offered. No, he had never given flowers to a girl--correction, woman. Flowers were something you gave to Granny or Maw. Tank's brain kept churning on this thought for a while. Why hadn't he ever given flowers to a woman? He saw the men do it all the time. Huh?  
  
"Tank? Are you okay?" asked Sato, wondering if he were going into brain lock. "Look, is there something I can do in return, a favor for the flower?"  
  
Tank looked at Sato. "Just tell me something. Do girls, uh, women like it when a guy gives them flowers? I mean, do they just like the flowers or will they like the guy better?"  
  
"Oh, yes, definitely, women like to receive flowers. Can they help someone like you? I certainly hope so. Thanks, Tank."  
  
***** 


	3. Love Grows

CHAPTER 3: LOVE GROWS  
  
Flora Wall entered hydroponics. She had just seen Sato leave with a flower in her hand. Tank must have given it to her. She suddenly felt very disappointed, but had long given up on the idea that Tank would notice her. She knew she was mousy looking and not exotic like Hoshi Sato. Flora snorted, making her presence known.  
  
"Hi, Flora. Your new roommate was just here," said Tank with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Yes, I saw her leave," said Flora, keeping her eyes downcast.  
  
"Yeah, you want to know something funny? She was getting a flower to give to a guy!" said Tank with a laugh.  
  
"Probably to Malcolm Reed. They seemed pretty cozy," said Flora, thinking of the kiss she witnessed and brightening at the thought that Sato's flower was for someone else. She was just grateful she hadn't been woken up in the night and kicked out of her cot while Reed and Sato indulged themselves. Maybe they had more control than she thought.  
  
Tank looked at Flora and for once his brain made a quick decision. "Flora, would you go out with me tonight? I mean, only if you'd like to."  
  
"Well, sure, I'd like that, but what will we do? It's not Movie Night," said Flora, snorting and thinking Tank would back out if given an excuse.  
  
"Uh, gee. I don't know," said Tank, but once again his brain was working madly, seeking alternatives. Couldn't ask a girl to wrestle. Even arm wrestling was out of the question. His brain finally produced an idea. "How about we play cards?"  
  
"Okay, but it will have to be in your quarters," said Flora.  
  
"No problem. I'll even get us some dinner. How about pizza? Chef said he'd do one for me anytime I asked because of the flowers he can put on the Captain's table."  
  
"That sounds okay," said Flora with a snort.  
  
-------  
  
Sato glanced up as Flora Wall entered their temporary quarters. She had been writing a note to Reed, several actually, trying to think of just the right way to phrase things.  
  
"Hello, Flora. You look like you're in a hurry," said Sato, trying to appear interested and friendly.  
  
"Tank asked me on a date. He actually asked me on a date," said the Wallflower, snorting. She madly took a brush to her hair but left it in greater disarray than it was before. Sato smiled and thought that perhaps she could do something to return the favor to Tank.  
  
"Here, let me help you with that," Sato offered.  
  
-------  
  
Flora and Tank had just finished the pizza. Tank looked at Flora. For once he could clearly see her green eyes sparkling because her hair was neatly combed with pins keeping it out of her face. He had often noticed how her smile could turn her rather plain face into something beautiful. His brain decided it was time to try his little experiment.  
  
"Um, Flora. I brought these for you," said Tank, going to a shelf and lowering a bouquet he had hidden behind a speaker. Flora looked at the bouquet. "They're pretty."  
  
"The heather means admiration my Granny used to say. The yellow ones are daffodils. Granny said they're for saying the sun shines when I'm with you, and the red one, that's the special one."  
  
"What does the red one say," asked the Wallflower with her usual snort at the end of the sentence. Tank didn't seem to mind, however.  
  
"That one says that the one who holds the flower doesn't realize how beautiful she is," said Tank, hoping he had remembered all the lessons he had been taught lately. His brain seemed satisfied.  
  
A smile graced Flora's face. She set the flowers down and had Tank lying on the bed before he knew what hit him. But at this point, he didn't need much help from his brain to figure out how to proceed next, certainly not with Flora giving all the instructions she did.  
  
-------  
  
In her temporary quarters, Hoshi slept in Malcolm's bed, thinking about how he would respond to her message. She vaguely wondered when Flora would return, but soon sleep crept upon her. She was undisturbed by snoring this night.  
  
Flora was with Tank, their synchronous snoring upsetting neither one of them.  
  
-------  
  
Reed came into Tucker's quarters at midnight. He was very tired, but pleased with the progress the team had made on the reinforcement to the hull. They may actually get ahead of schedule.  
  
The physical exertion also did a good job of keeping his mind off of his situation with Hoshi. Malcolm had been struggling with his feelings towards her for some time now. It had become worse lately as he tried to decide what to do with the relaxation of guidelines concerning fraternizing with subordinates. But at the moment, he was hungry, fatigued and in need of sleep.   
  
  
  
"Hey, how's the weather out there?" Tucker called as a greeting from his bed. "By the way, there's a plate for ya on the desk. Oh, and the flower's for ya, too."  
  
Malcolm gave Trip a puzzled look as he turned the light on at the desk to low illumination. "Flower? Are you talking in your sleep?"  
  
"No, that's your purview. Just eat your dinner and read the note with the flower. Hoshi left it for you. I'm gonna go back to sleep. Oh, the pecan pie is from me, but don't think I'm trying to compete with Hoshi for your affections. You're too high in maintenance."   
  
Tucker turned over and closed his eyes just as the pillow hit him. He grabbed it and lobbed it back immediately, but Reed just caught it in midair, hearing Tucker's chuckle.  
  
Malcolm saw the purple flower in a vase by the covered dish. He felt all warm inside thinking that she had gone to the trouble to think of him.   
  
He began eating his dinner quickly as he read the note:  
  
Malcolm,   
  
Purple Hyacinth means I'm Sorry in the language of flowers.  
  
Hope you enjoy your dinner.   
  
Love, Hoshi  
  
Reed looked at the word. Love. He read the note several times, always lingering at the word. Surely it was just habit. That was it. She had written it automatically. But, what if? Perhaps he should find time to visit hydroponics tomorrow.   
  
Malcolm finished the pecan pie realizing he was suddenly developing a liking for the dessert.   
  
-------  
  
The next day Sato went to her temporary quarters after lunch because Tucker had insisted that Reed had left a message for her there. She found a pink camellia within a small bouquet of pansies and peonies on the desk in Reed's quarters with a note. She read the note that said:  
  
Hoshi,  
  
Pansies mean You Occupy My Thoughts.  
  
Pink Camellia means Longing.  
  
Peonies mean Bashfulness.   
  
Love, Malcolm   
  
Hoshi smiled, thinking of the time Malcolm must have taken to talk to Tank about an appropriate response. Now, what would her message be?  
  
-------  
  
Reed walked into Tucker's quarters, dreading that he would find nothing waiting for him. He actually appreciated the indirect way one could communicate through flowers.  
  
Malcolm readied himself for disappointment, but instead heard Trip's drawl saying, "I'm gonna start charging for delivering messages. Look on the desk. And quit beating me with pillows."  
  
There on the desk was a covered dish, a piece of pecan pie, and a small bouquet this time. The note read:  
  
Malcolm,  
  
Petunias mean Your Presence Soothes Me.   
  
Freesias mean Trust.  
  
Lady's Slippers mean Win Me.  
  
Love, Hoshi  
  
-------  
  
Sato had spent another night unperturbed by Flora Wall's snoring. She would be moving back to her quarters this afternoon, but she stopped at Reed's cabin after lunch, hoping she would have a message to read. She smiled in relief when she saw the flowers and the note:   
  
Hoshi,  
  
Gardenia means You are Lovely.  
  
Yellow Iris means Passion.  
  
Purple Columbine means Resolved to Win.  
  
Meet me tonight for dinner, my quarters, 2000. If you don't come, I'll have my answer.  
  
If you do come, I'll have a flower for you.  
  
Love, Malcolm  
  
-------  
  
Malcolm looked at the table he had arranged for dinner. He had spoken with Captain Archer earlier and had practically asked for permission to court Hoshi.  
  
The Captain had appreciated this discussion, gave Reed the directives of any relationship not interfering with work and a personal warning not to screw this up.  
  
Malcolm looked up when he heard Hoshi at the door. Relief washed through him as he reached for the flower that held his ultimate message.  
  
Hoshi smiled at Malcolm. He was looking at her without any mask on his feelings and the smile that appeared melted her heart. How could she have ever thought he was indifferent to her?  
  
Her own eyes and smile sent the same message to Malcolm. He took the single red rose he held and presented it to her.  
  
Hoshi brought her hand from behind her back, it too holding a single red rose.  
  
Tank had not needed to tell either one that in the language of flowers, the red rose means I Love You.  
  
***** 


End file.
